


Elephant in the room

by Cavalreaping_Cupcake, Titansinthewalls



Series: They are my mates [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Omega Eren, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Verse, Paperwork, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavalreaping_Cupcake/pseuds/Cavalreaping_Cupcake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titansinthewalls/pseuds/Titansinthewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irwin finaly gets his omegas. And finally has the wallest off his back for the year. </p><p>ITS A BAD SUMMERY. I have the ending and beginning. I promise it's not a bad story<br/>Im sorry...Im terrible at writing summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Omega verse. Alpha Erwin, Omega Levi and Eren  
In the world we live in, there are three kind of men. Alphas who run the world, Betas who run in a close second. and the largest class, Omegas. Many see these men and women to be weak and simply usefull in the bedroom.   
My name is Irvin* Smith, Commander of the survey corps. I am an alpha. Omega's arent common in my devision. mostly Betas and Alphas...Granted many of my men are also Alphas, most of them mated with eachother, or found the few omega's to be suitible to their likings. there are still many un mated men in my devision, mostly because they dont want to mate and die, leaving their mate heart broken. or just arent interested in love. But there are two men, who stand out when it comes to not being mated. two men that are chased by most un mated men. Two men, that only I can call mine,  
"Commander!!!" One of the more wanted Omegas in the group run into my office. His chestnut brown hair shaggy and clinging to his forehead. He must have just finished with training.  
"Eren, whats wrong?" I ask putting my pen down and looking up at him. He panted and clung to the door frame.  
"Irvin..." He panted using my first name seeing that I was alone in the office. "It's Haichu...one of the horses got spooked and kicked him," I jump up as he speaks and run past him into the hall way. Racing past several men and women who were doing their chores. I see hanji running up to me.  
"Irv-"   
"Where is he?" I cut her off.  
"in the center of the yard, Jean is looking at his hip," She siad. I hurried down the stairs taking them two at a time till Im bursting into the sunlight. I look over at the dusty yard and sigh. my eyes catching on a large circle tha thad two names and several questions spewing from the recrutes mouths.   
"Commander!" a voice rises. I move through them and see levi arguing with Jean. the alpha crouched over the older, omega.  
"Jean!" I growl. he looked up at me, his olive green eyes wide and terrified.  
"Get off of him," I said and picked him up by his gear. My scent spewing from me quickly, in a defencive shot. Jean sputtered as I put him on his feet, a shot of Jean with a hint of submission.  
"C...Commander," He studdered.   
"Congratulations, you get three days of kitchen duty," I say as I let him down, and sigh heavily, "And I expect to see you serving my dinner tonight in my office, now. go." I say and help levi up. He winced as he put pressure on his hip and collapsed into my arms.   
"I...Irvin," He whimpered and clung to me. I nod and pick him up into my arms, bridal style and carry him to my office getting the first aid kit that I keep in my personal 'cell' and pull his straps off.  
"I have to take your pants off, Im not making a move right now," I say as I pop the button open and drag the zipper down. He looked down at me and sighed heavily.   
"Its not that bad Irvin..." I roll my eyes, and shake my head. Ignoring my omega.   
"You got kicked by a horse and were sent flying several feet. Im looking at your hip," I growl. He looked at me and nodded.   
"Haichu!" Eren ran into the room.   
"Ugh...the little brat...Just who I dont want in here, actually...Id rather have him over that stupid Jean...I swear im going to-"   
"Do absolutely nothing on this hip," I growl. He looked at me. he opened his mouth and looked at me as if he were to protest, "your hip is swolen, and brused...Its so brused you probably bruised your hip bone. I swear if I see you walking around the next few days with out either me or Eren, Im gonna lock you in a room with hanji and let her talk about her experements for hours, am I clear?" I ask looking at him. the black haired omega sighed heavily and nodded.  
"Yes sir," He said softly as he let a bit of subission, and 'Im sorry' out into the surrounding air.  
"Levi...are you okay?" Eren asked as I remove the white pants and leather skirt from the man and pulled his pants off too.   
"I have to take your boxers off..." I said. he shook his head.   
"No."  
"Levi, I have to put ice on your hip."  
"No."  
I sigh and hang my head over his head so our eyes are only a few inches apart, letting some of my alpha scent seep from my body. he sent his back along with Erens. before backing down.  
"yeah...Okay," He said and looked at me. I started to take the plain boxers off before he grabbed my wrist, "Jager, have you heated yet?" He asked looking at the youngest man in our group. He shook his head.  
"No sir...I havent fully matured...But Im supposed to soon...the next full moon," He said looking at us. I smile.  
"So, Irvin is going to mate you too, or has the shitty bratt found another mate?" Levi asked in a taunting tone, before his face playfully formed into a pout, "Oh...am I not good enough for you any more? Poor Irvin...his heart must break for the loss of the only mate who would ever share him, and be openly his bitch," Levi played in his bored voice. I shook my head and looked at the omegas. I mated levi years ago, and we just kept it on the down low. and now Ill get to openly mate Eren. Eren blushed deeply and looked at levi.  
"I...I was going to talk to you two about that...I dont want to knot with any one else..." He said and rubbed the back of his neck as I pulled levis boxers down and start wrapping the hip in clean gauze.  
"Stay here with Levi eren, Im going to go get him some ice," I say and lay the thin short man on the bed covering him in my blanket.  
"Irvin, will you bring me something to drink too?" He asked. I smiled and nodded kissing his lips gently.   
"Play nice you two, Ill be back soon," I said and moved my way down to the kitchen. by the time I return I smile at my boys who are talking on the bed. Levi's head on erens lap. I smile at them and put the ice pack on levis hip. he hissed once the cold hit his skin through the thin layer of gause. I smile at the sight infront of me and kiss them.  
"Alpha?" Levi looked at me I dropped the cup in my hand and shot up so my back was straight.   
"levi...what did you just call me?" I ask smelling his pheremones. My own being released when I smell his, my pants tightening in the front.   
"Alpha...I hurt...do we have pain killers?" He asked. I had never hurd that man ask for pain killers, and only hurd him call me Alpha during sex, or when he was in alot of pain.  
"Okay, Let me see if I can find any," I say knowing he didnt like calling me his alpha, because he didnt like the whole caste system. He was a very independent man. and Omegas were made out to be weak men and women who depended on their alpha for everything. I love him, and know that he hated to be seen as weak. I search through the small kit and smile when I see a small bottle of medicine. I crush the herbs into a fine powder and put in in with the water. He smiled and drank it making sure not to make a mess. I smiled glad that he was still very anal when it came to things being clean. that reassured me that he wasnt in too much pain. I kiss his head and smile as he curls up to eren. the younger man yawned and looked at me.   
"Alpha..." He called me again. I looked at him and raised my eye brow. HIs gorgeous slate gery eyes glazed over with some emotion that i havent seen in a while. He took heat supression meds so he could focus during a mission during his cycle.   
"No, levi...not tonight...you need to sleep. I know it's going to be uncomfertable...but not tonight. where are your supression meds tonight?" I ask looking at him. He looked at his jacket and smiled.  
"It's in the left inside pocket." He said weakly. "I always carry them on my persons just incase..." Eren smiled down at the black headed man and played with his hair. Levi grumbled softly and nuzzled into his leg.  
"So...Commander is gonna mate me?" I look over at the brunette when he speaks. I nodd as the sun is covered by the dark clouds that had hung over the town for the entirety of the morning. I nodded and looked at the two men before me. handing levi his pill.   
"If it is what you want. I can be openly your alpha if you wish. I know Levi doesnt wish me to be open about our reltionship," I said. He shook his head and looked at me. he downed the rest of the water amd rolled his eyes.  
"No. I dont...I dont need an alpha," He said and looked at me.   
"I know that," I say and kiss his forehead sitting on the bed and kissing eren softly.  
"I feel like Ive been stepped on by a filthy titan."  
"I know levi," I say and pet his hair taking the ice pack off, "Im gonna put your boxers on, and than your going to get some sleep. I promise if your still lusty tomorrow, Ill pound you into the bed, and every other serfice you want. but tonight is sleeping." I said and pushed the mans underwear back onto his thin hips. the porcelain skin fragile looking. I wince at the bruse and lump of swollen skin on his hip. He grits his teeth as I put the fabric shorts on his brusied hips. He shifted a bit untill he managed to find a comfortable position. He nuzzled erens shoulder and rached out for me.  
"Cuddle," He whispered. I nodded and pulled my straps and jacket off curling up behind him. I smile and kiss his neck. He smiled and melted into my arms. I looked up at the brunette his eyes fixed on mine.   
"I wanna mate with you Irvin..." He siad and blushed.  
"Okay," I said and put my hand on his. Levi grunted and stole it back. I chuckled and shook my head, "Do you want me to mark you?" I asked. He nodded and looked down blushing.  
"I do...I want you to bite my gland...and mark me," he said and played with levis soft black hair, "I want to be public too...I dont want people fawning over me anymore...I...I...I want what Jean and Armin have," He blurted out. I chuckled and shook my head.  
"We cant have what they have...Im your commander. While I am your mate, Armin doesnt have to follow every single one of his alphas comands. He does but he also has some say," I said and sat up still holding levi in my arms, "We will be public. Yes, How ever Eren, when I tell you to do something, You do it. I still expect your total loyalty and I am your commander. when we are in this room or my office, or the cabin, we are eqal. How ever, when we are in mess, or training, or with any one else, you salute me, you follow every word that falls from my lips," I said. He nodded and kissed me smiling softly.  
"Yes, sir," He said falling into a sloppy salute while sitting up.  
"Also Eren. Mating isnt just knotting. when your in trouble, Ill be there. When you need me Im there. How ever. You will here my thoughts, and Levis thoughts. I will hear your thoughts. I will be the sweetest man to you, and i will cuddle you when your sad, and when your angry Ill be there, how ever. I will not be leanient on you...I will be extra strict with you, just as I am with Levi. I expect more from my mates," He looked at me and hugged me over levi. I laugh as levi moves and wiggles so hes closer to me.   
"Okay Irvin," He said and laid back down falling asleep. I sighed softly and relaxed on the bed holding the two in my arms.

\-------------------  
"Commander, theres some one here to see you...they are from the stationary guard..." One of the guards said quickly looking at me. I sigh and nodd.  
"Okay. send him in," I say and dismiss the Beta. He saluted and hurried away.   
I look back down at the paper and rub my forehead.  
'Irvin...there are men here,' Levi whispered in my mind. I sighed softly.  
'Yeah babe...he's from the stationary,' I responded.  
'Ugh! filthy old man...'  
'Levi?' I respond as he slams the door open and salutes. I look at him as an alpha walks in and winks at levi. I shake my head and stand.  
"Commander Irvin. Its an honor. Your quite the talk in the capital."   
"How can I help you?" I ask coldly, not liking my omega being hit on.  
"ah yes. My name is Corporal Simon."  
"What do you want Corporal?"  
"Im here to pick up the transfer papers, of the new troops," He said. I looked at him and went behind the desk grabbing the large folder.  
"Twenty three...Have fun," I say dropping it into his hands. He looked at me.  
"Didnt you just have a mission?"  
"Thats why you have twenty three...You should see the folder the military police have. they have two folders," I say and perch on the edge of the desk. He noded.  
"Its been a pleasure meeting you sr." he said and saluted. I saluted and he walked away, "Call me some time Capitan," He winked at levi and left the room. I slammed the door and pushed levi against it kissing him deeply, pulling the stupid crevat off his neck and biting him.   
"Irvin, what-Oah..." He moaned and tilted his head, giving me better access to his gland, "Bite me...He covered me with his smell..." He whimpered and hugged me close to him. two quick knocks on the door pulled me from the purple sack now.  
"Now I hope the crevat covers that..." I chuckle.  
"Irv-Comander...Please open the door," Eren begged. I move levi from the door and open it looking at the omega on the other side of the door as I open it.  
"eren, whats wro-?" Im cutt off as he presses our lips together.  
"There was a creepy man who tried to flirt with me..." He whimpered and cuddled to my chest. I smiled and pulled my coat off and put it over his shoulders.  
"Here, wear this, it's gonna be huge, but it's got me on it, so it's going to be at least a little helpfull, untill next week when you heat." He looked at me. HE beautiful eyes wide.  
"I dont wanna wait to mate," He pouted," I laughed and kissed his forehead.  
"Not yet dearest," He looked at levi and crawled into his lap.  
"He's mean," He pouted.  
"He made me wait two years, this...this is nothing," He mumbled and pushed the boy onto the floor.  
"Irvin, no fair," he pouted. I laugh. "It's a week...a whole week!" He whimpered.   
"Its either next week, or tomorrow, I have to leave for the capital in two," I say crossing my arms. He looked at me.  
"you have to go to the capital?"  
"Yeah, I have to go and see, the council about our missions...Ill only be gone a day."   
"Let me go with you!" He said and grabbed my arms.  
"Eren...this is the council, they want your head on A pike. I dont know if its a good idea," I looked at him.  
"They cant touch me," He smiled and crossed his arms.  
"And whys that?" Iask raising an eyebrow.  
"Im gonna be mated to the commander of the survey corps in a few hours," He said and smiled. widely.  
"I never said I would mate with you tonight," I said and kissed you.  
"well...actually Irvin, you said that it would be tonight or next week," Levi said and relaxed on the sofa.   
"Thanks Levi," I mumble.  
"Alright...you wanna be my mate?" I say and cross my arms.  
"You have a few things you are gonna have to get me first," I said looking at him. He nodded looking very eager. "Im going to need you to go and get three pair's of clothes, and I need two uniforms in a box to put in my closet, your going to have to get me some wine...Only cause i like to make it romantic. And Your going to have to baithe," I say crossing my arms, and looking at the boy. He nodded.   
"Yes sir!" He said and ran from my room. I chuckled kissed Levi.  
"Are you going back to your room or are you gunna come to mine?"  
"Ill go back to mine...I love you," He smiled and stood kissing me quickly and smiling, "I love you Irvin," He said and slipped from the room. I sigh and walk to my quarters in the officers side of the compoud and shower quickly. smiling as I set the room a light with the deep crimson red and smile. I relax on the bed and smile relaxing into the mounds of pillows and blankets. I make sure the lube and after care requirements that I would need.

\------------------------------  
I hold the young mate in my arms and smile.  
"Irvin..." He nuzzled my chest. I finaly feel my cock deflate and i roll on my back smiling softly.  
"Im gonna pack the rest of my clothing for the ride to the capital. are you sure that You want to come with me?" He looked at me and nodded.  
"Yeah. I do," He said and wrapped his hands around my waist. I smiled and held him to my body and smiled.  
"Okay honey, lets get you to sleep, well have to get your clothes to gether in the morning. But for now, lets get some sleep." he nodded and fell asleep in my arms happily.


	2. Yaoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the missing Yaoi section

Okay, Im gonna go ahead and start writing the smutty aprts that Ive left out...so, Please Enjoy. Only cause I still have my other fanfic's to update. I also want to say thank you guy's so much for reading. I love al of you so much ^_^

"Ill go back to mine...I love you," Levi smiled and stood kissing me quickly and smiling, "I love you Irvin," He said and slipped from the room. I sigh and walk to my quarters in the officers side of the compoud and shower quickly. smiling as I set the room a light with the deep crimson red and smile. I relax on the bed and smile relaxing into the mounds of pillows and blankets. I make sure the lube and after care requirements that I would need were where they would be in easy access.  
A little while of waiting and the door was opened. I smiled when I saw him enter the room and relax looking at the boy. He had chaged into his pajamas, and held a box.  
"Good evening," I smiled and relaxed in the bed kissing his cheek.  
"Hi, having any second thoughts yet?" I ask sitting and seeing him.  
"No...No, Im not," He smiled and hurried to the bed.  
"Did you get the wine?" I ask standing and getting two old glasses. I nodded and kiss him.  
"Yes sr. I did." He smiled and put the box on the bed. I took the wine and filled the glasses half way.  
"How do you want to do this eren?" I asked sitting in the bed and pulling his hand towords me.  
"What do you mean?" He asked sitting on the bed cuddling next to me.  
"Well...We can do it nice and vanilla. Or we can be nice and rough with it. It's up to you. Levi Likes it rough, I know that. So...do you like it rough, or nice and sweet?" I asked. He smiled and licked his lips. He took our glasses and put them on the end stand.  
"I want you to touch me, and play with me. I want you to feel every every part of my body," He said and slipped into my lap. I slid my arms around his waist and smiled.  
"I love you, I love you so much," I said and laid him on his back. I kissed him slipping my hands up and down his waist. Smiling widely.  
"Hello Goregous," I whispered and pulled at the buttons, holding his shirt to his body. His perfectly tanned skin, blocked by the thin fabric. He kissed at my cheek and neck, "Have you done this with any one else?" I asked nuzzling his neck and smiling as I lapped at his small gland, "It's still small," I whisper and nip at the flesh around it.  
"Irvin," he whispered and clawed at my shirt. I chuckle and bite his gland sucking on the tender flesh in between my teeth. He gasped and clawed at my back tearing at the shirt with his nails. I moan and tear the shirt from him sending it somewhere to the floor.  
I pull away when I deem his sach to be a nice purple. He moaned and rubbed his face in my neck nipping at my own gland. Making several smaller love bites, compaired to my large bite. He grinned and hugged my neck as I tugged at his pants. He blushed and shook his head.  
"Take your clothes off first," He said and took my hands pulling them away from my body. I chuckle.  
"Your firt time. Got it," I say and kiss the younger man with passion. He moaned and kissed me back hugging me. I pressed my hips down against his and smiled at the stiff cock in his pants. I leaned back down and nipped at his neck, trailing my kisses down his chest. My lips finding his left nipple. I licked and nipped at it till it was a nice hard rosy bud of flest, my thumb and forefinger doing the same to the right. He moaned and gasped with each and every move I made.   
He arched his chest into my lips, and whimpered.  
"Irvin..." He begged and clawed at my shoulders.  
"Yes dear?" I asked kissing my way down his chest and to his happy trail. He smiled and slipped a leg over my shoulder, I smiled. and sat pulling my shirt off. He gasped softly.  
"Irvin...your so muscular," He said and slipped his hands up his chest and arms. I looked down and tugged my belt off. I moaned deeply as his hands slipped around, and found my nipples. I moaned and tugged my pants off so Im just in my black boxers.  
"Your turn," I smile and pull the elastic pant's off his body. He blushed as he laid beneith me in his dark green boxers. I smiled and kissed the boy deeply pulling him agains my chest, "You havent heated yet, so you wont get pregnant, But after this, I need you to see Hange, and get on Birth control after you do heat," I said and tugged his off. He giggled and helped me from his ducky covered fuzzy blue pajama pants. He kissed me as I reached over and gabbed the small bottle of oil. He looked at me and whimpered as I pulled away and poured a glob of the oil's on my hand, reaching down and slipping a finger around his tight ring. He sighed and tensed slightly, "Okay, you need to relax, and let me in," I said and pressed it against him. He gripped at my shoulder and smile.  
"Oah...This feels weird..." He moaned and gripped my shoulders. I smiled and kissed him. I slowly start thrusting my finger in and out of him. He smiled and relaxed into the bed. when I finally thought he was ready I pushed another finger into him.  
After I believed he was ready, I pulled the four fingers from his body and poured the rest of the oil into my hand. I tossed the bottle aside and slicked my cock up. He looked at me.  
"That...Is it gonna hurt?" He asked looking at me.  
"At first, I said and kissed him, "But than your body will get used to it," I said and kissed him again. I pressed the tip of my member against his tight ring and pushed the head into him. he gasped in pain and grabbed my shoulders.  
"Irvin," he sobbed, "Irvin, it hurts..." he whimpered.  
"I know honey...its gonna hurt," I said and kissed him Pushing in more. He kissed back as I nipped at his lower lip. He moaned and slip his mouth open letting me push my tongue into his mouth. I explore every single crevice in his mouth. He wrestled my tongue before leting me dominate him. He pulled away as I fully sheathed myself into him. He clung to me, and after a few minutes He nodded and started rolling his hips.  
"Oh,,,Irvin," He moaned griping my shoulder. I smiled and Pulled back so only my head was inside him. I grunted and shoved into him harshly. He whimpered and grabbed my shoulders. He rolled his hips back against me as my hips shove agaisnt him again. and pull away when I move from him. he grunted clinging to me as I move harshly.   
I speed my hips up and smile.  
"You like that?" I moan in his ear. He nodded and rutted his hips against mine. I grin and grab his cock, fingering each Vein and the small slit in the tip. He whimpered and grabbed the bed sobbing as I thrusted quicker and quicker, my ever growing knot making it hard to move to much. He squealed and came covering my hand and part of our stomachs. He groaned as my knot stopped me inside of him and I hit my own release, "eren..." I moaned deeply and moved so I was under him, my cock still tight inside of him.  
He relaxed on my chest and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> *I spell Erwin, as Irvin.
> 
> Edit: Holy cow...than you guys so much for reading my work. Im at Anime next in New Jersey. I wont be able to post this weekend. But Ill post monday. I promise. Thank you for reading, and please, tell your friends. I love you all so much *Hugs*


End file.
